Vessels filled with water in varying temperatures have been used by humankind for relaxation, cleansing and therapy for centuries. The most common vessel of this type is the bath tub used by millions worldwide everyday. Most use water of varying temperatures and the user submerges himself or herself in the water. Since the onset of the twentieth century, electric motors and pumps have been used to activate and circulate the water through a variety of nozzles and orifices. The massaging action of the water is enjoyable and beneficial to most users. The modern name for vessels of this type is hot tubs, jetted tubs or spas. These three types of vessels will hereafter be referred to as spas.
Spas have been made in a wide variety of shapes, forms, and depths. The most popular shape in the decade of the 1970's was the octagon. This bench seat style with eight sides provided basically only one seating position. In the decade of the 1980's a new model was made by many manufacturers and called a lounger spa. This spa has a lounge seat on the side of the spa and/or a variety of bench or bucket seats in the rest of the spa. The shape of this spa is usually square or rectangular. These lounge seats have always been stationary and have been made in a wide variety of forms and shapes. The most significant difficulty with the lounge spa is that individuals who were short or overweight floated out of the lounge.
The disadvantages of the prior art spas are addressed by the present invention.